Baku Series
The Baku Series ''(alternatively named Chronicles of YEEEZY) ''is an "animated" Youtube series created by US content creator Sethical. Plot These satirical and intentionally loud slideshow-esque episodes reflect the adventures of Baku, a picture of a model with their hands cropped out and head replaced with Aku Aku from Crash Bandicoot. Most of these adventures are involved with Food Service and Baku's constant quest on getting a really specific type of food, thus confusing the cashiers and ending up arguing with them. As of the end of Baku Series 1 he has gained some "friends" that make constant appearances in different episodes. The series currently consist of 4 seasons and the latest episode released is Boneless Pizza 2, the sequel to the very first episode. Episodes Baku Series 1 Boneless Pizza The Baku Series start with this episode, being the very first one ever released. On it, our titular protagonist exclaims he is deadass hungry, and decides to order pizza, getting answered with a badly-cropped still image of Schnitzel from Chowder with a teenager voice. The catch is that Baku wanted his pizza "boneless", which confused Schnitzel and turned into asking him how pizza could be boneless, if pizza never had any bones in it. This turns into an argument as Baku keeps saying that Schnitzel's restaurant served pizza with bones in them, which leaded to him getting angry and ending the video with him hanging up. Bag of Chips Baku is hungry again, and chooses to order a sandwich this time. He calls a sandwich store (which he confuses with Jimmy John's) and gets answered by a Family Guy character with a mask. Baku orders an italian sub with no cheese, no meat and no vegetables. The cashier then proceeds to conclude with the order but Baku replied calling zem a Ma'am, making zem triggered because ze wasn't actually a woman and considered zemself Genderflux (keep in mind Baku doesn't know what a gender is) and asking him to use the uses the pronoun "ze". This angers Baku since he only accepts two genders, and makes a joke about it thinking a genderflux was some kind of food, asking zem for a Bag of Chips with that. The video ends with the character supposedly calling 911. Chicken Biscuit Takes place a few after Boneless Pizza, the video starts with Baku trying to order boneless pizza from Schnitzel's restaurant, only to get hanged up again. Then, he decides to order some chicken from Popeye's (which he confuses with Chick-Fil-A) The catch this time was that he wanted a chicken "biscuit" with no meat and no vegetables, once again confusing the cashier and leading him to not understanding what Baku wanted, so he thought he was asking for a chicken and a biscuit, which were two separate things. This led Baku in a personal hate for Food Service and exclaimed that Food Service "ain't shit", ending the video. Something Aint Right Baku calls a different pizzeria this time, and gets answered by character. Once again he asks for boneless pizza with 2 liter of coke, but something is off... Turns out, on that pizzeria boneless pizza is an actual kind of pizza, so character accepts Baku's order. Baku stops her for a second saying that something ain't right, she asks if she messed up his order, but in the end he just goes on with it and pays with cash. The video ends with Baku saying "what the fuck". Category:Characters